Repent
by Dr.Loveless-little-girl
Summary: Repent means to feel bad for their wrongdoings, we know Itachi was forced to kill his clan and he had know choice but oddly enough he still created a sin and he has to live with it. Pre-massacre story leading up to the Uchiha final moments. Itachi's life as a leaf shinobi.


This Fanfic is made because of my curiosity on how Itachi's life was from the Uchiha massacre to his death. This is my first serious non-AU fan-fiction without Yaoi I have written. There will be OC characters, talking animals, demons and what not... There will also be never before seen jutsu being used and a character where you see Itachi used his full potential and how he contracted his fatal illness

The title "Repent" is based off the definition of the word. It's to feel bad for ones sins of wrongdoings. We know Itachi was force to kill his clan and he had no choice but oddly enough he still created a sin and he is defiantly feeling remorseful about it.

* * *

**~prologue~**

_"The great Uchiha strikes again!"_

_Shisui turns around and glared at the 6 year old boy leaping off a high tree tops trying to land on top of his older cousin. 'Not again' Shisui thought to himself as he used his body flicker to dodge the boy's attack and end up in top of a nearby tree as the boy landed face first on the ground._

_"Hey man, What are you doing?" Shisui said looking down with a bored expression on his face. About 3 times per week the so called 'Great Uchiha' would either leap off tall rooftops or trees or try to tackle him. All attempts failed miserably. "Hey! You cheated; you knew I was up there!"_

_"Oh, little Itachi...when will you learn? I'm better than you in everything." Shisui jumped down and flicked his forehead. He laughed when Itachi give him the famous Uchiha glare. Itachi hated be flicked on his forehead._

_"Ow, you know I hate that!" Itachi complained as he rubbed his forehead. Shisui only laugh more when he heard his complaint. _

_"Now shoo shoo...let big boys attend to their work."_

_"Hah, Great Uchiha...can't even master the art of silence. Why do you call yourself that anyway?" Shisui asked. Itachi has addressed himself by that since the nursery. Shisui always tried to figure out the answer for years but he never put it to mind till today._

_Itachi stared at Shisui for a while before he gave him an answer. "I'm going to be the first shinobi to end all wars in every neighboring country, to ended all the bickering and the suffering...I dream to bring world peace! My philosophy is instead of using weapons of steel and iron we should use weapons of words and negotiating." _

_Shisui, he just shook his head and smile. Itachi will never meet that dream, he would never tell him that either. He is just going to smile and lie to him, lie and tell him that he would meet that dream if he worked hard at it..._

_...sometimes lying is the best thing you can do for a child._

* * *

**Four years later**

"Hey, Sexy how you doing..." Shisui asked a random civilian who lives in town between border the fire country and the wind country. "What 'Cho name girl" he asked as he gently kisses her back hand and gave her his sexy smile. The girl giggled as she given her family name "Wakanobi"

"Wakanobi, gotta a first name dear?"

"Sachiko..." Shisui pulled her close so they were meeting each other in the eyes. "Sachiko, what a beautiful name you have..."

"Shisui! Stop screwing around and get your dumbass back here!" His sensei yelled. Shisui sighed and release Sachiko's hand. "Alright, alright fat ass Imma coming." He ran to catch up with his group as Sachiko waves him goodbye and pleads him to return.

Just as soon as he was next to his sensei he receive several blows to the skull, Shisui went face down on the ground fighting back tears in his eyes. "Don't call me a fat ass unless you wish to have your teeth knocked out."

Reno Akimichi, the younger brother of Chouza Akimichi. Just like other members in the family clan, Reno is a bit on the heavy side but, not as large as his brother. He hates being called fat by anyone but he hates Shisui Uchiha more than anything...it literally killed him inside when he discovered he is paired up with Shisui. Shisui himself knows Reno's hatred for him and decides to take advantage of it.

"You guys cut it out, Shisui act your age!"

"Ugh! You saw it Kya, he started it!" He complained to his female teammate. Kya the only female in his squad, she is from a poor family who could barely afford her tuition for the ninja program. Most of the money is coming from a scholarship.

"I don't give two-bit shit who started it act your age!" Kya shouted so loudly it could be heard from the heavens. "Can we move on, we have to make it to Konoha gates before sundown. At this rate we might as well stay here." She reminded them.

"Yay! That means Shisui can stay with me!" Sachiko yelled as she glomp Shisui by the back.

"What!? You're still here!"

"Mm? Itachi you haven't said much in the past hour, everything alright?" Reno asked his youngest student. Itachi nodded his head and turned his attention back to the beautiful scenery of the countryside. Reno was glad to have the young prodigy on his squad, he remember Itachi when he was just a toddler, the boy was jumpy and hyperactive like any other child...since the third war he has grown to become like his father, quiet and far distance other times he switches back into that happy child he once known...Reno would of mistaken the boy as a teenage girl.

"No, no, no...I gotta go home, I have other things to do like sleep or watch TV." Shisui added as he unwrap the girl off his neck and sent her home. "Let's keep moving!"

"Konoha that way!" Shisui shouted as he charges out west at full speed. Reno chases after him as he curse at him to slow down. Itachi often times wonder how he is ever friends with someone like Shisui, then again he often thinks of him as an elder brother. Yes, Shisui is a goof but he always protects Itachi, without Shisui Itachi would have died a long time ago. He literally owes his entire life to him.

"Listen, we need to rest and prepare for the chunin exams that are coming up. There's no doubt that 2/3 of you would make it to the ranks." Reno said after finally hauling Shisui back in place.

"2/3?" Kya questioned her sensei. She suspected that the entire three-man squad would have to stick together to pass on the ranks. "Not everyone is going to make it. Rarely it is 2/3, often it's either one or none by the second exams. But you three are talented, there is no doubt in your skills...but there is always that one who is sent back to the academy."

Shisui glanced at his sensei. "So, who is the weakest link?"

"That is not decided by me...the answer will soon be revealed." Reno concludes. Kya and Shisui glanced at each other quietly and back at Itachi would stared at the two, actually studying the two. Was he trying to figure out who was the weakest link?

He came up with his own answer in the manner of seconds before slowly walking ahead of the group quietly. Kya stared at the boy. "Wow, Shisui your cousin is kind of...odd..."

"Yeah, Itachi is kinda F up" Shisui mumble. "Anyway, let's go fat ass. Ain't gonna reach the buffet line at this rate..."

About an hour or two later Itachi arrives home. He sitting on the edge of the window sill in his bedroom staring at the changing colors of the sunset. He has a half eaten onigiri in his hand.

"Itachi, I didn't know you were here." His mother said when she open his bedroom door, she was about to put fresh bed sheets on his bed for when he arrives back home. She placed the laundry on the end of his bed and turn her attention back at her oldest son.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired."

Mikoto let out a huff. "Itachi, you are always tired. You work way to hard at your father's expectations, lay down." She said as she grab her son's hand she help him down and lead him to his bed. She then tucked him in the covers. She left his bedroom to fix him some tea to drink, but before she left Itachi stop her with a question.

**I'm sorry its kinda short but I will add more next chapter. I want to see how well it goes before I add more feel free to comment.**


End file.
